Pliers having jaws which are adjustable between various positions are well known in the art. Typically, these types of pliers include two halves each having a jaw portion the halves are coupled at a pivot by a bolt or rivet. One half includes a channel allowing the pivot to be adjusted by moving the bolt or rivet therealong for a wider or narrower association between the jaw portions of the halves. The conventional grooved pliers include a plurality of grooves formed in one half proximate the channel for receiving a tongue formed on the other half. The adjustment is accomplished by opening the pliers fully so that the tongue leaves the grooves, and sliding the two halves until the tongue on one section aligns with the desired groove on the other section. When the conventional pliers are closed a slight amount, the tongue enters the groove and is locked into that adjustment, preventing movement of the pivot in the channel until the sections are fully opened again. This adjustment requires the use of two hands, and careful alignment of the tongue with the desired groove, or the pliers will not close. More importantly, when in use if the pliers are at the wrong adjustment, the pliers must be removed and readjusted.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustable grooved pliers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide adjustable grooved pliers which are self adjusting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide grooved pliers which can be adjusted with one hand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide adjustable grooved pliers which can be adjusted while engaging an object.